


Giving In

by StrawberryFlurry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryFlurry/pseuds/StrawberryFlurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's thoughts when she met Asami for the first time after three years and what happened after she, Asami and Mako saved Prince Wu.</p><p>Happens in Book 4, Episode 7 "The Reunion".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ed Sheeran's song "Kiss Me". =)

Korra’s heart was pounding so hard that she swore it was already audible. She tried to calm herself down by taking in deep breaths but she was beyond nervous and anxious. For the first time in three years, she will finally see the only person she’s written while she was away. The only person she’s ever felt comfortable to express her feelings, fears and inhibitions. Korra swallowed down hard, trying to maintain her composure. _“Calm down Korra! For Raava’s sake, stop fidgeting.”_ She thought as she entered the restaurant doors, feeling her entire body tense up and her palms getting sweaty as she knew she was drawing closer to her.

 

How is it even possible that a woman as beautiful as Asami Sato could get even more beautiful over the years? Korra found herself smiling at the sight of her friend who was reading a magazine. She was glad that Asami didn’t notice her presence just yet ‘cause she wanted to just look at her, marvel at her beauty and just take in every single detail that has changed about her. The heiress’ hair was tied up, exposing her long, slender neck that made Korra’s breath hitch a little. The Avatar trailed her eyes on Asami’s face then down to body, but she stopped the moment those green eyes met her blue ones. Asami smiled, and damn did it take her breath away.

 

“I hope you haven't been waiting long.” She finally managed to say with a smile of her own.

 

“Only three years.” Asami got up to her feet with that angelic smile still on her face. They both hugged each other, Korra resting her head on Asami’s shoulder. She smelled of jasmine and lavender, just as she remembered. The Avatar found herself not wanting to let go and she begged all the spirits to just let the time stop there. “It's so good to see you again.” Asami said.

 

 _“You have no idea how much I miss you.”_ Korra thought, but the only reply she could come up was an awkward “you too” as they broke their hug.

 

“And I'm loving the hair.”

 

Korra’s hand immediately went up to her short mane, she tried to stop herself from blushing but she knew it showed. She secretly hoped that Asami would like it and she was relieved that she did. “Thanks. You're looking snazzy as always.” Came another one of her awkward replies. _“Snazzy? Snazzy?? Are you kidding me? What does that even mean? Can’t you find another word to describe her? Korra. You. Humongous. Idiot.”_ She wanted to be burned alive right then and there as she mentally scolded herself, but thankfully her face portrayed a betrayal of her inner turmoil and Asami was quick to lead them inside. _“This is gonna be a long day.”_ Korra thought with a heavy sigh.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

-Later that night, on Asami’s Mansion.-

 

 

Korra sat on the floor of the tiny balcony that her room had. She just finished taking a long shower, brushed her teeth and changed into her sleeveless white undershirt and pajamas. The day was not just long, it was extremely long and burdensome. Her body was sore and her muscles burned with fatigue. Saving Prince Wu’s ass nearly got them captured if it weren’t for her quick thinking. But part of her was grateful for the adventure that she, Asami and Mako had. It wasn’t the reunion that she had in mind but she had to admit that it was kind of fun. But deep inside her she hoped that Asami didn’t notice the tiny things she did just to keep the heiress safe and unharmed. She took her hand and guided her up on the moving train when they went after Wu; she also held her waist as they leapt out of trouble to lessen the impact of her fall. As much as she hated taking exclusive responsibility for one person, Korra just couldn’t bear risking Asami. She’s been gone long enough and she wasn’t going to let Asami slip away. The Avatar sighed and fixed her eyes on the night sky, staring at the stars that seemed to dance with every flicker of light. She knew she was falling…falling hard for Asami Sato. She thought that the three years apart will make her feelings go away, but she was wrong. It only made it stronger.

 

Asami stood infront of the door of the guest room where Korra chose to retire for the night. Her hands were folded in her chest as she debated on whether or not she should knock. It was her place for goodness sake, she’s supposed to be exerting her right of ownership and dominion over the place. But she just couldn’t impose herself on Korra. They all had a long day and she knew that Korra wasn’t a hundred percent yet but she tried her best today. She was lucky to have convinced the Avatar to stay in the mansion for the night along with Mako, Wu and the rest. She just wanted the Avatar close, and she wanted to talk.

 

“Korra?” She called out as she entered the dim lighted room. The Avatar was nowhere in sight, but she caught her silhouette at the balcony. She slowly made her way out and saw Korra sitting on the floor with her eyes lost in the sky.

 

“Hey. I - I just want to make sure you’re okay and comfortable.”

 

Korra’s blue eyes pierced through hers and Asami felt her heart skip a beat. The Avatar had a certain look in her eyes but she could not tell what it was. She let her eyes linger on Korra’s muscular arm and biceps, admiring them without giving away any signals.

 

“I’m okay Asami. Thanks for letting me stay here. It’s really nice of you.”

 

Asami smiled and nodded. She wanted so bad to stay and sit beside her, but she lacked the courage and she wanted Korra to rest. “Okay then, I better go. Good night, Korra.”

 

“Asami, wait!”

 

The heiress stopped abruptly on her tracks, the feeling of a thousand butterflies in her stomach immediately surfacing, making her a little bit dizzy.

 

“Stay…please?” Korra’s voice was almost a whisper but she heard her crystal clear. Asami turned back to the Avatar with a gentle smile and sat beside her. She felt Korra’s warmth against her own skin which made her heart flutter. She prayed to the spirits to help her keep her level headedness intact because the Avatar’s musky scent was making it way too hard to keep herself rational.

 

“I missed you.” Came in another whisper from Korra’s lips.

 

Asami’s eyes widened, unable to believe what she just heard from the Avatar. _“Ah, fuck it.”_ She scooted in closer to Korra, pressing their sides together and resting her head on the Avatar’s shoulder. She closed her eyes for a moment, content to just hear Korra breathe. She could feel Korra’s muscles tensing up and the hesitation was evident in it. But she could not bring herself to care. Asami was just happy to be with the woman she loved for the longest time. And if Korra didn’t reciprocate her feelings, at least she will have this memory of her…the way she feels, the way she smells.

 

Surprise then overtook her mind when she felt Korra’s hand on her cheek, brushing her skin ever so lightly with her fingers. Asami’s heartbeat sped up to new limits that she was afraid that she will no longer be able to breathe. Could it be? _“Please Korra…please love me back.”_ She thought as her breath shuddered at the effect of Korra’s hand on her face.

 

Unable to hold it any longer, Asami lifted her head from Korra’s broad shoulder to face her. She was instantly lost in the Avatar’s ocean blue eyes but she mustered all her strength to talk. “Korra, please don’t go away again. The past three years have been – difficult. It’s hard without you…you’re the only one I have left and I – I can’t lose you again. I won’t – I…”

 

Korra’s heart ached at Asami’s words and even more so when she saw her eyes starting to well up with tears. She knew she’d hurt her, but all along she thought it was for the best. And had she only known that Asami felt the same way, she would have returned earlier. She would have come back for her.

 

Not wanting to hurt both of them anymore, Korra cut off Asami’s words by pressing her lips softly on hers. The heiress was seemed to have been gripped by shock for she froze at the contact. Korra nevertheless pushed on, brushing her lips gently on Asami’s lush ones, hoping that the kiss will tell everything her heart has been keeping for more than three years.

 

_I need you._

_I won’t leave you._

_I’m here for you._

_I’ll protect you._

_I love you._

 

Korra broke off the kiss and rested her forehead on Asami’s. “I’m sorry. I really am. Asami, I…”

 

This time, it was Asami’s turn to cut Korra off. She pressed her lips fiercely into the Avatar’s, shedding off all her inhibitions and all her cares. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.” She whispered before kissing Korra again. The once slow and gentle kiss was now replaced with a needy and hungry exchange. Korra parted Asami’s lips with her tongue, deepening the kiss into a clash of tongues and teeth.

 

It didn’t take long for the two to reach the bed. The Avatar made it too easy for them to go inside for she scooped Asami up in her arms effortlessly without breaking their kiss and laid her on the king sized bed. Asami moaned into Korra’s mouth as she wrapped her arms around her neck, bringing the Avatar closer. Korra’s hand instinctively grabbed Asami’s hips and she allowed one hand to slip inside Asami’s thin nightie, earning her a delicious whimper from the heiress. And just as Korra was about to slide her hand higher to where Asami wanted, a loud knock on the door snapped them from their trance.

 

“Asami? Korra? Are you there? Bolin just arrived!”

 

It was Mako. And boy did he sound enthusiastic. Korra cursed under her breath which made Asami giggle.

 

“Now, now. Don’t be so impatient, Avatar. We’ll continue after we get Bolin settled in, okay?”

 

Korra nodded and ravaged Asami’s lips for the last time before she helped them both out of the bed. “Mako. Always the epic crasher.” Korra muttered with a pout which made Asami chuckle and kiss her on the cheek.

 

“Sssh. You’ll have me later. Come on.”

 


End file.
